Prank gone too far
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: A prank, a decision... the regulars decided to prank Ryoma... for their lives... although they didn't know their actions will cause their kouhai to leave them... if you were to choose, which would you prefer? Ryoma or your life?
1. Chapter 1

**Prank gone too far…**

--

"A prank, nya?" Eiji asked

"Yeah!" Momo said in a grin

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this…" Taka said

"O-oi, maybe we shouldn't do this! Even if Tezuka is not here we shouldn't do this!" Oishi said

"Saa… I think it doesn't hurt to try…" Fuji puts a finger on his chin

"Fsshhu…" Kaidoh said

"It will give me a lot of data…" Inui scribbled his notebook

The regulars –except Ryoma, who was late because Momo left him, and Tezuka who was absent because he needs to take care of his sick aunt… (I know, lame excuse)- were talking inside the clubroom. They were just talking about Ryoma on why he was late, and Momo tells the truth, he just wanted to prank Ryoma until he suddenly got a stupid idea of pranking him again by…

"No way we're going to ignore ochibi the whole day!!! No way! No way!" Eiji shook his head animatedly

"Come on Eiji-sempai… it's gonna be fun. We'll apologize to him tomorrow and tell him it was all a prank…" Momo said trying to calm Eiji

"But wouldn't Echizen be mad after that?" Taka asked

"You got a point there… but this is just once in a life time! Especially that buchuo is absent which rarely happens…" Momo pleaded

Everyone was in a deep thought… Momo has a point, now that Tezuka isn't around… they can goof off, anytime they want! But then they thought of their boy's feelings and were about to protest until Inui held out a mug of Inui juice "I want to collect data on how Echizen will react when he's being ignored, and I want to see how he could handle this…" everyone steps back because of the stench… and so they agree with these thoughts on their head: 'It's just for one day right?' 'We will apologize tomorrow…' 'I mean we have a reason for doing this…' 'Our lives over ignoring Echizen? I guess I'll choose our lives…'

Meanwhile…

Ryoma starts walking grumpily towards school… then he suddenly remembered something… it was before Momo left him and before he left his house…

_Flashback…_

"_Oi! Brat!" Nanjirou called out to Ryoma "Nani?" Ryoma looks at him grumpily "There's a letter for you." He said throwing an envelope at the breakfast table… Ryoma reads it and was shock to find out it was an invitation for him to go to a school at USA and join their tennis club… and plus… the school he was going to was popular and anyone could hardly be invited there! But of course… Ryoma declines it…he wants to stay at Seigaku… and help his teammates win the nationals…_

"_I don't want to go there…" Ryoma said as he threw the letter back at his oyaji_

_His father reads it… "Are you sure? This letter, is very rare to be seen around the world…"_

_Ryoma just ignore him…_

_Nanjirou sighs "I know you're not sure of your answer… but don't worry! You can decide your answer until next week! Then we'll be packing when that school starts! Which will happen when you and your teammates have a match to go to the nationals!" he said grinning_

"_YADDA!" Ryoma said_

_End of Flashback…_

He knows he doesn't want to go to that school… he just want to stay at Seigaku…and besides, the match for the national is just few weeks ahead! He can't just walk out when they're that close to go to the nationals! And plus he wants to be with his sempais… he doesn't want to admit it but, he really thinks his sempais are very important… this made Ryoma smile… but poor Ryoma didn't know what will happen to him as he enters the courts…

--

End of first chapter… so what do you think? I promise no, I will try my best to continue if you read and review. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

As Ryoma enters the tennis courts, he saw Momo, he was about to go to Momo when Momo suddenly left like he was trying to avoid him "O-oi Momo-sempai…" Ryoma didn't bother to call him. Although he was curios why Momo didn't notice him, he knows he was short and all, but not that short… I mean, he would always tackle him and give him a noogie and stuff whenever he sees him…

And so Ryoma continued his way on the courts. He saw his sempai-tachi talking together, he noticed Eiji was missing, then he heard… "OI! MINNA!" Eiji yells at the group, Ryoma was getting ready for Eiji to glomp him, but Eiji just run passed Ryoma like he wasn't there.

All the regulars look at Eiji but no one even looked at Ryoma not even a 0.1 second, "Saa, Eiji, get ready for practice." Fuji said "Hai, hai!" Eiji runs to them

Ryoma was now really confused, now all his sempai-tachi is ignoring him.

--

And so as the tennis practice go along, Ryoma's sempai-tachi really ignored him. They ignore him like he wasn't even there. Like when Ryoma was walking to buy a Ponta with the money at his hand, one of his sempais (Eiji) bumps on him and thus causing Ryoma to fall back and let go of his hundred yen coin, which lands at the bushes.

Ryoma spent the whole day looking for it since he had nothing to do because his sempai-tachi won't notice him and so, because of them ignoring him, no one bothered to tell him what to do at their practice.

It was already sunset, and Ryoma sighed as liquid trickled down his forehead. He suddenly heard voices, he didn't bother looking up, it was clear it was his sempai-tachi.

Eiji's PoV

As we were leaving after practice to go home, I saw ochibi, but of course, I ignored him, whenever I ignore him, I feel sorry for him, especially when I noticed him looking at the bushes, I knew he was looking for the coin he dropped when I bumped on him… unnyyyaaa! I wanna help ochibi! I wanna apologize to him! I wanna hug him so badly, nya! I WANNA KICK MOMO AT THE HEAD FOR THINKING OF THIS STUPID IDEA! I suddenly noticed Inui looking at me, I knew he'll be giving me his juice if I continue what I was doing.

I just took one more glimpsed at ochibi, he seems like he was ignoring us back… I don't blame him though… *sigh* I feel so bad doing this!

"Saa, I locked the club room…" Fuji said

I didn't understand what he meant though… so what if he locked the club rooo room- unya! Ochibi's bag was still at the locker room! I look at ochibi trying to make sure no one sees me and I saw ochibi looking at us wide-eyed, the others didn't notuce but they knew they were being looked at. Ochibi immediately runs off, heading towards the direction of the club room… as I make sure he wasn't around, I yelled "FUJI NYA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? DON'T YOU THINK WE'VE GONE TOO FAR?"

Fuji looks at me "we were supposed to ignore him, right?"

"D-demo… we've been ignoring him a lot and I feel sad for ochibi nya…" I said as I look at the others guilty faces

"Daijobu Eiji-sempai, we'll be noticing him tomorrow… and everything will be back to normal…" Momo spoke, his face was showing the most guilt

I just smiled at Momo and gave him a glomp "It's fine Momo, we'll apologize to ochibi as soon as possible!"

Momo suddenly looked better, the others too… I was totally prepared and impatient for tomorrow! I'm gonna give ochibi a box of ponta!

End of PoV

Meanwhile…

Ryoma twists the door knob but won't open, Ryoma bangs the door… his stuff was in there. Ryoma frowned… he could feel sadness, after all he'd been through, who wouldn't be sad?

"_I know you're not sure of your answer… but don't worry! You can decide your answer until next week!"_

The words of his father echoes through his mind…

--

That's it for now! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Next day…

All the regulars except Ryoma and Tezuka were in the club room talking…

"Do you think ochibi will forgive us?" Eiji asks

"Of course he will! I mean he might look all mean and arrogant at the outside but in the inside he's something else." Momo grinned

Then someone enters the clubroom, they were expecting that it was Ryoma but…

"Buchou…" they all said in unison

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you out there practicing?" Tezuka asked sternly

"E-eto… we're just waiting for someone" Momo suddenly felt nervous

Tezuka looks around and saw Ryoma's bag that was forgotten yesterday "Where's Echizen?" he noticed the boy wasn't around "He's not here yet…" Inui said "Then why is his bag there?" Tezuka asks again

Everyone gulped, minus Fuji and Inui…

"Fssshhuu" That was Kaido's only reply

"Your asking a lot of questions today Tezuka…" Fuji said his creepy smile still painted on his face

"Iie, I just want to know what happened yesterday while I was gone." Tezuka turns to Oishi

Oishi gulped "N-nothing much… we just did some training and had a bit trouble with some stuff…"

"What kind of trouble?" Tezuka asks giving more glares at Oishi "U-umm… the ones about Inui's juice…"

"I see, now everyone get to practice!" Tezuka said as he left the room

Oishi starts moving back and forth "Oh no, I just lied to Tezuka… I don't know what I should do now!"

"Oishi nya! Calm down!" Eiji calms Oishi

"Come on, Echizen will show up later, then we start to apologize to him… for now, we need to act normal…" Momo said as he left the clubroom followed by the others who nodded.

--

Ryoma enters the clubroom and found his bag… he then takes it and leaves the clubroom… he didn't feel like joining practice until Tezuka came…

"Echizen, where do you think are you going?" Tezuka asks again "Bathroom…" Ryoma looks for an excuse "While bringing your bag?" Tezuka raises an eyebrow "Tch…" Ryoma goes back and get his jersey…

--

Ryoma goes to the tennis court while dragging his racket wishing he disappear on his way there, he doesn't want to see his so called sempais. Then he heard footsteps "speak of the devil…" he murmurs

Not wanting to see them he immediately ran away, ignoring their calls.

With his sempais pov…

"Unyaa, ochibi is ignoring us!" Eiji cries

"It's all my fault… I'll talk to Echizen this lunch time." Momo said

Everyone just nodded sadly and hoped that Momo will be successful on talking to Echizen…

--

Sorry if it's short… I'm trying to think what will happen next though… anyway, thanks for all your reviews and I promise to make the next chapter more interesting and more dramatic, plz read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Practice went on without a sweat. They all went to their classes as their Buchou said that they are dismissed. Of course, classes were normal and boring. Ryoma was just staring outside the window.

"Echizen." The teacher called his attention, Ryoma looks at him "Nani?" The teacher sighed "Where's your assignment?"

"I don't have it…" Ryoma said as he turns back at the window while the other classmates of him laughed. Since he forgot his bag yesterday, he wasn't able to do his assignments. He sighed mentally as he looks at the cloudy sky. _It will rain soon…_ he thought

-Lunch time-

Momo enters Ryoma's classroom looking for him.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun?" Kachiro said

"Echizen went to the rooftop… he didn't bring his lunch though." Horio said

Momo immediately left without a word.

--

He climbs up and up and up, until he reached the rooftop. He opens the door and found Ryoma looking at the scenery above. Ryoma didn't bother to look back, it was like he knew it was Momo already.

"Echizen…" Momo said

Ryoma didn't budge.

"Look… I…" before Momo could speak, Ryoma starts walking away "O-oi, Echizen! Ch-chotto!" he said as he grabs Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stopped, his bangs covering his eyes with a frown was printed on his face.

"Echizen… look… I know we acted mean to you… on behalf of the regulars we want to say…"

"I don't want to hear it… if you want to apologize… go to a mirror and apologize to yourself…" Ryoma spoke as he moves Momo's hand away and left the rooftop. Leaving Momo unsuccessful on his mission.

Afternoon practice…

Momo walks towards the clubroom while looking down. As he opens the door he notices his sempais (except Tezuka) were crowding at something. He then saw Eiji "Eiji-sempai, what's happening?" Eiji then notices Momo and went to him with teary-eyes "Momo nya! Ochibi nya! He… he… he QUITTED!" Eiji cried

"W-what!? No way!" Momo pushes his way through and saw a folded jersey with a note on top that says '_I quit…'_

He knew that jersey was Ryoma's… he clenches his fists as he immediately runs out the door to look for Ryoma and bring him back.

As Momo left, Tezuka came in looking puzzled as he saw all the regulars crowding at something and were frowning.

"What's happening?" Tezuka said as he looks at everyone

They all look up as they heard Tezuka.

"T-Tezuka…" Oishi looks at him nervously…

Tezuka knew that whatever he'll be seeing, he won't like it one bit. He takes a step forward and then…

"What happened?" Tezuka said as he looks mad

Everyone gulped (except Fuji).

"W-well, it's because…"

Oishi explains everything, and the next thing they knew, they were doing 100 laps.

Meanwhile…

Ryoma was calling to his father with his cell phone (obviously)…

"Moshi moshi"

"Oyaji, it's me"

"Ah, Ryoma… what do you want?"

"About the invitation…"

"Oh that, I already told them you'll enroll there…"

"N-nani?!"

"Something wrong? You were about to tell me that you'll be enrolling there, right?"

"A-hai…"

"So why the hesitation?"

"N-nothing, never mind that, anyway bye…"

"O-oi! Chotto-" _beep…_

Ryoma puts his cell phone in his pocket. And sighed…

_Baka oyaji…_

--

Tadaaa! End of chap! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Please read and review!!! And I'll continue!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Next day…

Momo was on his way to school when he suddenly stops at Ryoma's house. He wondered if he should call him like how he usually does, it was almost like a daily ritual… Momo calls every morning from outside and Ryoma goes out grumpily and Momo starts teasing him, then they go to practice late and do some laps and stuff. But now… everything was different. The door suddenly opened "Ah… Momo-san…" Nanako pops out from the door "Ryoma-san isn't here anymore. He already left to school…" Momo looks down "Oh, thanks for telling me…" Momo was about to leave until Nanako spoke "Eto… Momo-san… do you know the news already?" Momo looks up puzzled "News?" Nanako immediately shook her head "Ah- iie, never mind… well, I guess you need to go before you get late… eto… ja matte!" Nanako shuts the door close… Momo was really confused but he just shrugs it off and left. As he left, Nanako opens the door again and looks at Momo with a sad face "I guess they don't know Ryoma-san's leaving…" Nanako sighed and close the door…

--

Ryoma looks at the tennis courts from the roof top… (I mean seriously, who would go to the tennis courts and watch when he just quitted? That would be embarrassing!) He looks at the freshmen doing their swings and the juniors ordering them around. His gaze went to the regulars… he sees Momo apologizing to the captain because he was late then Tezuka orders him to do some laps. Inui was writing his notebook, Eiji was looking bored… Oishi was watching the regulars, making sure nothing bad will happen to them, Taka was playing with Kaido, Fuji seemed serious for some reason…

Ryoma sighs and turns away. As he took one more glimpse he sees Momo looking at him while running his laps… Ryoma don't know why but he felt sadness from Momo's stare. Ryoma turns away with difficulty in staying cool, since he felt sad while turning away.

--

"Unnyyaa! I 'm so bored!!!" Eiji whined "It can't be helped Eiji… this is how we do practice…" Fuji looks at him while he smiled "But it's much more different than last time!" Eiji jumps up and down "There's something wrong!" Fuji spoke "Then what's wrong?" Eiji stops bouncing "I-I don't know nya… its probably that ochibi quitted…" Everyone suddenly stop…

_That's right… it's all your fault… minna_

--

Ryoma yawns as the English class started…

"Psst… Echizen…" Horio whispers. Ryoma opens one eye and looks at Horio "Why did you quit?" Ryoma shut his eyes close "nandemonai…" Horio frowns "Oi Echizen…" "Horio!" the teacher calls out "H-hai?" Horio stands up "Be quiet…" the teacher said as he continued writing on the board "H-hai…" the students starts laughing except Ryoma who just looks out the window while watching a bird on a tree… the bird tilts its head and then few seconds later it flew away… leaving some feathers behind (molting… lol). A feather suddenly flew inside the window by a small opening and it lands at his desk. Ryoma picks it up… _I want to start all over again… this doesn't feel right at all…_ Ryoma lets go of the feather and the feather falls… _But… _It lands on his desk… _it's impossible… to go back in time…_

After classes…

Ryoma was in library duty… he then starts carrying a stock of books towards the library… on his way there he passes by the tennis court which made him feel uncomfortable. He could feel some stares. He mentally sighs and continues when someone stops in front of him "Eiji-sempai…" Ryoma stopped "Neh, ochibi… do you need help with those books?" Eiji grinned "Iie… no thanks Eiji-sempai…" Ryoma was about to leave when Eiji grab some books "O-oi! Eiji-sempai!!!" Ryoma would have snatch those books only if only he wasn't carrying the remaining books.

And so at the Library…

"Neh, ochibi…" Eiji looks at Ryoma "Nani?" Eiji puts another book on the shelf "Why did you quit nya?" Ryoma stops "because I want to…" Eiji clenches the the book he was holding "Oh come on ochibi! You wouldn't want to quit tennis just because of that explanation!" Ryoma took another book "I didn't quit in tennis… I quitted in your tennis club…" Eiji stops, he felt… hurt "Look ochibi, we didn't mean to ignore you like that! And lock the clubroom purposely… ok maybe we did, but it wasn't our fault so please come back to us ochibi!" Eiji said looking very sad "You'll probably know soon, Eiji-sempai…" Ryoma leaves Eiji… and out of nowhere the librarian appears "SSHHH!!"

--

Eiji comes back at the courts "Any luck Eiji-sempai?" Kaido asks. Eiji shook his head in depress… "Don't worry Eiji, you did your best…" Fuji said.

Meanwhile Momo was just looking at them guilty. It was all his fault after all, if he didn't think of that prank… then this wouldn't have happened. Momo was really angry at himself. He looks at Eiji who seemed really sad and kept on whining about Ryoma not wanting to come back, and was also whining that Ryoma said he didn't want to quit at tennis but only want to quit in this team… Momo sighs and looks at another way and saw Ryoma leaning to a tree near the courts watching his sempai-tachi… _Che guess he was worried on what he said to Eiji-sempai…_ Momo suddenly stopped as he thought Ryoma just look at him… Ryoma turns side ways and mumbles something that Momo didn't quite catch… but he knows that message was for him…

Practice went on normally and was also boring.

After practice…

"How long are we going to do this?" Eiji asked

Everyone stop. "What do you mean?" Oishi goes to his doubles partner "How long are we going to wait 'til ochibi comes back nya? I'm too impatient, nya!" Eiji stomps grumpily "C-calm down Eiji…" Oishi tries to calms him "I have no one to hug to anymore!!! It's driving me crazy, nya!!!" Momo sighed and leaves the clubroom… everyone just watched him left…

On the way home, Momo sees Ryoma. He thought twice if he should talk to him, but when he remembered about Ryoma quitting, a sudden strength suddenly went to him to go talk to the kid. He took his first step towards the direction of Ryoma. And Ryoma suddenly stopped, making Momo hide 'What happened to the strength that went to him???' Ryoma looks at the sides as if he had a feeling he was being watched. He sighs and called out "Momo-sempai, I know you're back there…" Momo comes out of his hiding place "Ano… Echizen… about you quitting…" Ryoma turns to Momo "Momo-sempai, I wanted to quit because…" Momo interrupts "I know why…" Ryoma looks at him surprisingly "You do?" Momo nods "It was because on how we acted, wasn't it?" Ryoma surprised face turned into a sad face "Iie… it's not that…" Ryoma turns back towards the direction of his house as he started walking away. Momo looks up "Echizen! Chotto matte!" Ryoma stop but he didn't look back "Then why did you quit?" Momo said as he looks down. Ryoma looks at him "Mada mada dane… Momo-sempai…"

--

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Hey guys! I've got great news! After how many months, we're finally making a new chapter of Summer death!!! XD So please keep on reviewing on Yurifangurl31295… we both made that story and I really can't continue without her help! So please review for the both of us not only me! Tnx for noticing! **(If you're asking why I said this review stuff, because she keeps telling me that or else she won't write..) Oh and as for those who wanted me to write The Horror of Camping, it might take a while… I still need to write act out girl 2… it's been a while


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

It's been a week and Ryoma was still not in the tennis club and his time in Seigaku was almost up! Meanwhile for the regulars, they were still miserable and they were getting ready for their ranking match for the next tournament. Momo bit his finger "We should really let Echizen join us again…" Inui sighed "Momo, there's 45.5% chance that Echizen won't come back…" Momo looks at Inui "But he has too! He promised that he'll stay with us 'till the championship!" Kaido looks at him "Fsssh… baka… he already made up his mind…"

Meanwhile, Ryoma was looking at the tennis court from the window of the classroom. He notices that his sempai-tachi were talking about something "Must be about the arrangements…" Ryoma thought. He suddenly heard someone enter the empty class room… he looks behind to see Sakuno. "A-ano Ryoma-kun! What are you doing here? S-shouldn't you be at practice?" Ryoma turns back at the tennis courts "I quitted…" Sakuno's eyes widen in shock "N-nani? Dochede?" Ryoma didn't answer "D-demo Ryoma-kun! You love tennis! Why would you quit?" Ryoma's eyes shadowed "I didn't say I quitted in tennis… I quitted on their club…" Sakuno was still shock "I-It's not right… Ryoma-kun… you should go back and support them! Th-they need you!"

Ryoma still didn't reply "Ryoma-kun… you need to help them for the next tournament…" she looks down. Ryoma turns around and starts walking away "R-Ryoma-kun…" her head was still looking down "I'm leaving Seigaku… at the same time as the Tournament begins…" Sakuno looks up in surprise "N-nani?" Ryoma opens the door of the classroom and was about to leave until he reminded Sakuno "Don't tell anyone…" He left and closes the door behind him, leaving a confused Sakuno.

--

Ryoma puts another book on the bookshelf. "You may leave now Echizen-kun…" the librarian calls out "Hai." Ryoma said as he puts the last book on the top most shelf which was a bit hard, but got successful on putting it.

Ryoma then gathers his stuff and left the building. He looks at the sky which looked a bit orange, it was already sunset. Ryoma was halfway towards the gate of the school when he suddenly saw a figure, he narrowed his eyes to see who the person was. He stop as he found out who it was "Momo-sempai" he murmured.

Momo who was leaning at the side of the gates –and didn't notice Ryoma was there- was in a deep thought, until he heard a slight noise. He looks at his side and saw Ryoma he immediately stood straight and looked at Ryoma sternly "Echizen…" there was silence between them until Ryoma spoke "What do you want?" Momo clenches his fist "I want you to come back." Ryoma clutches the strap of his bag "I already quitted-" "I DON'T CARE! JUST COME BACK!" Momo yells as he looks down.

Ryoma looks surprise. Momo suddenly knelt down and begged "Echizen, please!" Ryoma looks around embarrassed on what Momo was doing. Ryom stopped and sighed, he slowly walks towards Momo "Momo-sempai… you can stand up now…" Momo still at the ground shook his head "No! Not until you say yes…" He suddenly saw a hand in front of him, he looks up and saw it was Ryoma's hand and Ryoma was smiling at him. Momo grabs his hand and stood up as Ryoma supported him "Hmoh… mada mada dane Momo-sempai…" Ryoma said with a smile "Baka!" Momo said a bit disappointed but was glad as he know Ryoma accepted his plead. Ryoma then spoke "Demo… don't blame me what happens after the Tournament!" Momo looks at him confused "What do you mean?" Ryoma shook his head "Iie…"

They suddenly heard footsteps "Momo!!!" Eiji called, he was with the other regulars. They suddenly stop when they saw Ryoma. (Which hurt Ryoma a bit, I mean it felt like he wasn't wanted!) Ryoma smirks and turns back "Saa, Momo-sempai… maybe you could tell them… jaa!" Ryoma left "Chotto-!" Momo was about to stop him but he was too late.

--

And so when Ryoma arrived home he immediately asked his father if he can cancel the invite…

"Gomen Ryoma… demo we already accept it… it can't be turned down…" Ryoma knew he would say that "I'll go to my room…" Ryoma immediately went upstairs and closed the door behind him. He lies down his bed and sighed… he then felt Karupin… he looks at Karupin and pats him "That's why I told Momo-sempai that…"

"_Demo… don't blame me what happens after the Tournament!"_

Ryoma puts an arm above his face "Gomen minna…"

--

"REALLY? Ochibi is coming back nya?!" Eiji said happily

Momo nods.

"Saa, that's good news then, right Tezuka?"

"Hn…"

"Fssssh…"

"Let's have sushi at my place!"

"Arigatou Taka-san"

"Data"

Everyone was happy on the good news… but as for Momo, he felt a bit unsure… 'Why did Echizen say that? What will he do after the tournament that it will make us blame him?"

--

**END of CHAP**

**--**

Sorry if I haven't been writing I was reading interesting fanfics you see… anyway, pls read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ryoma reaches for his alarm clock and presses the snooze button and throws it across the room. "5 minutes more…" he murmurs.

-30 minutes later-

Ryoma wakes up and looks at the time at the alarm clock that had a crack. 'Great, now I need to buy another one…' as he focuses on the time he screamed "7:30?!"

Then there were thudding noises and bangs and booms and the house was shaking and then Ryoma goes down stairs and skips the delicious Japanese breakfast and ran out the gate leaving trails of dusts behind him.

-School-

Eiji frowns as he leans at the fence "OCHBI~!!" Momo covers Eiji's mouth "Ochibi's not here yet! We heard you last 3 seconds ago Eiji-sempai, can't you wait?" Momo sighed. Eiji pouts "Fine." Fuji passes by them "Ohayo Momo, Eiji~!" "Ochibi's not here yet!" Eiji wailed Momo slaps himself, Momo then reaches out a tape on his pocket "Gomen Eiji-sempai…" Momo said as he wraps a tape on Eiji's mouth.

"Echizen!" Taka sees Ryoma passing by the court while yawning

The regulars immediately went to Ryoma while Eiji was saying stuff that Ryoma couldn't hear because of the tape while being hug by Eiji and was given a noogie by Momo. And some apologizes for the prank and mostly Inui and Momo for forcing and making the stupid prank.

"For not attending the practices Echizen you get to have 50 laps…" Tezuka spoke

"Hai." Ryoma smirked

Everyone was glad to have their cocky freshman back. But for Ryoma he knows that soon this happy scene would disappear if they found out he'll be transferring school. He frowned as he remembers the thought. He was selfish for accepting that stupid invitation. Seigaku was the best school for him! They have the best tennis team. And yet, these have had to happen… Tezuka notices Ryoma frowning.

"Alright Everyone!" Tezuka breaks their chatting "Back to practice!"

"Hai!" They all said

--

Tezuka watches them do their practice he noticed a couple of changes when Ryoma joined, all of them were motivated on playing their games. It made him smirk, his gaze turns to Ryoma and saw him doing his laps, but something in his expression didn't seem right. He was frowning. Something's bothering their kouhai and he needs to know but he got a feeling that this problem won't be an easy one.

-After practice-

The regulars kept on chatting to each other at the lockers.

"The practice was tough, but it was still fun!!! Right Echizen?" Momo looks at Ryoma who nods back with a smirk. As Momo turned back to talk with Eiji, Ryoma frowns while zipping his bag close 'I wish I didn't accept that stupid invitation, it was a total trap and I fell for it.' Ryoma thought.

The regulars were walking together towards their classes, they were laughing and chatting at each other, it has been awhile since they chatted like that, but as for Ryoma, he still had 'that problem'. He was in deep thought trying to find a loop hole in his situation. That is until he was interrupted.

"Ochibi?" Eiji looks at him

"A-ah?" Ryoma looks back

"Are you still mad at us?" Eiji asked guiltly, this made all the regulars look at him.

This made him smirk "Saa neh… maybe if you buy me Ponta…" Momo gives him a noogie "Baka! You can have Ponta as much as you want!" Eiji glomps him "Nyaah!" Ryoma can't stop smiling at their behaviors. "Anou Echizen~ do you want to have lunch with us? I made extra sushi…" Taka grinned sheepishly. Ryoma looks at Taka "I'm kinda' busy, I'm in library duty this lunch…" He lied "Oh~ maybe tomorrow?" Taka asks "Uhh, sure…" Ryoma left immediately. He doesn't deserve this, he's going to leave them and yet…

"Ochibi's acting weird. Nya!" Eiji said as he looks at Ryoma's fleeting figure.

Tezuka narrows his eyes 'Echizen.'

-Classes-

Ryoma stares outside the window as the teacher teaches English. What will he do now? He could just forget about the invitation. But he received a contract yesterday. Darn it!!! Stupid contracts!!! Why can't they be just torn apart even if he had no permission!? Ryoma rests his chin on his hand while blowing a strand of hair that was bugging him on his face 'Life can be so unfair.'

The bell rang signaling for lunch time. "Alright everyone that will do for today, please study for the test tomorrow." The teacher said as he arranges his books.

"Oi Echizen! Wanna eat lunch together?" Horio asks

'Odd.' Ryoma starts rampaging into his bag 'ah~ chotto…'

_Flashback…_

_Then there were thudding noises and bangs and booms and the house was shaking and then Ryoma goes down stairs and skips the delicious Japanese breakfast__** (Closes in Ryoma's Lunch box that was sitting innocently on the dinner table)**__ and ran out the gate leaving trails of dusts behind him._

'K-kuso…' Ryoma thought 'This day is getting worst by the second.'

--

Pls read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ryoma tells them that he can't join the trio for lunch. And so he went to the roof top. But he wasn't expecting someone up there.

"B-Buchou…"

Tezuka turns around and saw him "Echizen, what are you doing here?" he said with a stern face

"I-uhhh…" Ryoma frowned

"Tell me Echizen… what's happening?" Tezuka narrows his eyes

"What do you mean?" Ryoma's frown deepens "Aren't you glad I'm back?"

"Iie, not that… what is it that's bothering you?" Tezuka crosses his arms.

The sound of the breeze rushing through them was the only sound that could be heard. Ryoma smirk as he turns around towards the fences that were surrounding the roof. Ryoma looks at the court and frowned "I heard from Shiba-san and Inue-san (I think that's the spelling.) that a freshman from Japan here in Seigaku was able to join the school at USA." Tezuka said, Ryoma looks at him surprised "It's alright, the others don't know." Tezuka looks at the court as well "So are you going? Your flight is at the same time as the tournament, right?" Ryoma turns towards the door of the roof top when Tezuka suddenly grabs his wrist "I'm still thinking." Ryoma pulls his arm away and left.

-Practice-

Ryoma was bouncing a ball on his racket while thinking, in other words, he was spacing out. The regulars look at their kouhai, something was totally wrong… "Neh, ochibi looks a bit distracted. Is he still mad at us?" Eiji looks at the regulars, Momo frowned and scratches the back of his head "I guess it can't be helped…" Momo went to the direction of Ryoma while the others look at him with a confused look.

"Oi Echizen." Momo stops infront him, Ryoma stops bouncing the ball and looks at Momo "Hm?" Momo's serious face turned into a guilty face "You're still mad at me aren't you?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow "Momo-sempai." Momo looks at him "Nani?" Ryoma smirked "You're out of character." A vein pops out from his forehead "Why you!!! Here I am worried about you and all you say is that?" Ryoma stares at him "Mada mada dane." Momo twitches "URUSAI!!!"

The regulars smirked at their actions (except for Tezuka).

-After practice-

Everyone left except for Ryoma (who was in the clubroom), Tezuka (busy with some paperwork), Oishi (helping Tezuka as well) and Momo (Went for a bathroom break.)

-Clubroom-

Ryoma's cellphone rang "Moshi moshi?"

"_Oi, it's your oyaji here."_

"What do you want?" Ryoma said as he puts his jersey in his bag

"_Watch your manners, anyway, we ran out of tissue paper here. Can you go buy some in a store?"_

"Why don't you do it?" Ryoma frowned

"_I'm busy watching over the temple, and if you're wondering why you're kaa-san or Nanako-chan isn't doing it is because both are grocery shopping."_

"Then why didn't you asked them?"

"_I forgot…"_

Ryoma groans "Neh, oyaji, did you find any way to cancel that invitation?"

--

Momo was finish with his bathroom break and he immediately went to the clubroom he opens the doors only to find Ryoma talking to the phone, he slowly close the door a bit giving him a bit of gap to peek on Ryoma, he wanted to surprise him after he put down the phone, you know, just a bit of a prank, but it wasn't really harmful unlike the last time. He was about to think of that when he heard…

"Demo oyaji! I don't want to go to that school!"

"_Then why did you agree in the first place?"_

"I…" Ryoma bit his lip

"_So did you tell them you're transferring?"_

Momo's eyes widen "He's transferring to another school?" Momo slowly closes the door "Doushite?"

--

SO How long was it since I updated? Sorry if it's short, I've been busy lately you see, and sorry if you won't understand the chappie, I keep getting distracted. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

It were how many minutes after the phone call and Ryoma was sitting inside the clubroom waiting for Momo to go back from his "long" bathroom break "Maybe Momo-sempai has a bad stomach-ache…" he said as he opens a can of ponta… when the door suddenly opened and revealed Momo, "Momo-sempai…wha~" "Let's go." Momo said somewhat coldly while grabbing his bag which made Ryoma startled 'What's wrong with him?'

--

On their way home, it was all quiet, Ryoma kept sipping his ponta not caring what really is happening, while Momo kept pondering over Ryoma's transferring of schools "Momo-sempai my house is this way…" Ryoma spoke as he notices Momo going to another direction "Gomen Echizen, I'm taking the long cut." Momo said not even looking at him, he was giving Ryoma the cold shoulders "A~hai…" Ryoma said a bit stunned while Momo walks off 'Maybe his stomach really hurts…'

Next day…

Ryoma ate his toast as he waited for Momo outside his gate "Where could he be?" he said as he took another bite on his toast. He kept waiting until the sky was suddenly covered with dark clouds "Kuso!!! Wherever he is, he is so dead for duping me!"

-Seigaku (inside the gym)-

"It's raining so hard outside." Oishi said, he looks at Momo, who was sitting on the side of the bench, with a worried look "Momo, where's Echizen?" Momo still looked out of it and didn't answer "Momo?" "Eh? Ochibi isn't here yet, nya?" Eiji pops behind Oishi "I'll go look for him nya!!" Eiji raised his hand. Oishi was about to protest but was too late when Eiji rushed towards the door of the gym "I have a feeling something's happening." Fuji said as he looks at Momo with his eyes open. Tezuka looks at the situation from afar.

--

Ryoma sneezed as he arrives at the front of the gym which luckily has a shed by the side. He sighed, he can't go to classes with a wet uniform. He should've brought an umbrella. He felt a cold breeze and he sneezes again and a jacket was thrown to him he looks at the jacket and knew it was a jersey from the tennis club he looks up to see who put it on him and saw "Yoh ochibi, nya!" Ryoma blinked "Eiji-sempai." Eiji grinned "Nani? Nani?" Ryoma was about to speak when Oishi came out and "Echizen!! Daijobu? You're all wet!!" Ryoma frowned when more of the regulars went out "89% the rain won't stop soon, and 79% it will turn into a storm." Inui spoke "Yeah, I kinda noticed." Ryoma said "Neh Echizen, you should change clothes before you catch a cold." Taka said "H-hai." Ryoma frowned as he saw Momo that was behind him and was still not looking at him "After practice, go home." Tezuka went to Ryoma "Nani? Demo~" "You can't go to classes with a wet uniform. Couch Ryuzaki will inform your teacher." Ryoma just nods and left to change.

--

Ryoma was running under the rain just to go to the clubroom when all of a sudden he saw Momo, getting wet by the rain but he doesn't seem to be bothered by it, instead he was looking at Ryoma with seriouseness.

The skies grumbles "Momo-sempai, why didn't you… this morning." Ryoma couldn't talk somehow because of Momo's cold glare "Because I couldn't look at you." Ryoma didn't seem to respond, he felt his uniform get wetter "If this is another prank of yours…" "It's not!!!" Momo shouts

"Then, why?" Momo clenches his fists "Why?… WHY?!" Ryoma was stunned "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!! Why are you transferring schools?!" Momo yells as thunder booms.

Ryoma's eyes widen "I- how did you~" "Find out?! Saa neh, maybe I was suppose to find out from the begin. Why didn't you tell me?! Nande?!" Momo bit his lip, Ryoma's eyes shadowed "I knew you'd react like this. That's why…" the sky rumbles, Momo run towards Ryoma, Ryoma steps back when all of a sudden he was grabbed by Momo "Doushite?! Why didn't you tell us from the begin? Aho baka!!!" Ryoma's frowns deepen "I- you're the idiot one…" Ryoma murmured as his eyes shadowed "What was that~" "If you haven't did that stupid prank, then maybe, I wouldn't have accepted the invitation." Ryoma bit his lip and turns around "I regretted it." He said softly "I'm sorry." Then Ryoma runs off leaving Momo under the rain.

"Echizen."

--

Soooo, what do you think?? I've updated early what a shock!! **More shocking news…. RYOMA'S B-DAY IS NEAR!!! Advance happy birthday!!! Oh and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hmmm, I wonder what's taking ochibi, nya." Eiji spoke as he crosses his arms, he looks at Fuji "Should we go check on him?" Fuji asks "Eiji, Fuji, have you both seen Momo?" Oishi asks, Eiji blinked "Eh? Momo nya isn't here as well?" Fuji suddenly heard the gym door opens. He looks at the direction of the door and saw Momo enter with a towel on his head. Eiji then went to Momo "Momo nya! Where have you been?" Momo looks at him and smile but his eyes had a different expression "Oh, I just went to the lockers to look for something."

Ryoma then came in the gym "Yoh ochibi!" Eiji waves his hands as he ran towards him. Momo looks at Ryoma, and when Ryoma notices him, Momo immediately looks away. Fuji who saw the whole scene, was a bit shock and suspicious. Fuji approaches Momo "Saa~ Momo did something happened?" Momo looks up at Fuji and shook his head with a small smile "Iie, nothing's wrong, Fuji-sempai."

Morning practice was over, and much to their surprise, the rain turned into storm and they were stuck in the gym. Oishi opens the door of the gym and almost had a heart-attack as soon as the thunders boomed "Unyaa~!!" Eiji jumped, totally surprise and terrified and glomps Ryoma "E-Eiji-sempai~!" Ryoma tries to wiggle out of Eiji's grip "They should've cancelled classes from the beginning." Oishi stated as he closed the door "But… the weather reporters only said it was going to rain." Taka said, the lights from the gym suddenly went out, even though it was morning, everything was dark like it was already midnight, Fuji smirks and looks at the regulars and the other members of the tennis team. Everyone shivered, they probably can't see Fuji's smirk but they can _feel _it.

"Saa~ with such a _wonderful _weather, why don't we share ghost stories?" Fuji said as his smile grew wider "NYAA!! NO GHOST STORIES!!!" Eiji yells as he hugged Ryoma tighter, thus, letting the poor boy run out of air "E-Eiji-sempai… s-stop…" Oishi immediately reacts and luckily tracked where the both were and try to pull them apart. Everyone can't see a thing until Tezuka turns on a flashlight "For now, we should stay in the gym until the storm is over. In the meantime, there are candles and flashlights right here *points the flashlight at a box next to him* Don't let your guard down." He said, the members starts taking some flashlights, candles and matches.

The regulars (except for Tezuka who was just watching the group) were grouped together as they form a circle and was sitting on the ground while a candle was at the middle "It's like we're in a camping trip nya!" Eiji said excitedly "Maybe we should start planning for the next tournament…" Oishi spoke, Momo flinched and looked at Ryoma. Ryoma had his knees up to his chest and was just staring at the fire with a blank face, Momo couldn't stand it, why was he so calm? Isn't he going to abandon them from the tournament? When is he going to tell everyone?! Is this some kind of revenge for the stupid prank he made? He could feel himself shake in anger "What's to plan in the tournament?" Eiji asked as he puts his arms behind his head "We're going to win in the end for sure!! As long as everyone's here nya!" Eiji said with a grin, everyone just chuckled (except for the serious members) Momo stared at Ryoma again, hoping the boy would react, but only find him still staring at the candle. "Saa~ now that that's settled, shall we start sharing ghost stories?" Fuji spoke as his eyes slowly opened, the flame of the candle flickered, everyone shivered "W-what's this feeling?" Taka spoke, scared, everyone was shivering, obviously scared, but the most scared one was Kaido, who was violently shivering and seem like he was going to faint soon. Fuji starts talking about a story of a girl who died and about the body of the girl being missing… Ryoma was just staring at Fuji with a bored face while the others somehow ended up huddling behind Ryoma. Momo was scared as well, but he did not dare go behind Ryoma, he was still angry and confuse… no one noticed this because they were too scared to notice this, except for Tezuka.

And so as the story ended, everyone sighed in relief, although they were still scared. Thunders kept booming and this didn't help them calm down one bit. Ryoma sighed as he pulled his legs nearer to him (_Author: kawaii~)_ he felt cold and tired. He watches Oishi calm Eiji, Kaido, Taka and the others who were scared, while Inui was writing stuff on his notebook and Fuji chuckling at their scared expressions. Ryoma yawned and notices Momo looking at the candle, anger and confusion was painted on his face. Ryoma frowned slightly and looks at Tezuka who was looking back at him. Ryoma looks away. What's the point of deciding when the decision was already made because of the contract!! He felt like he was trapped in a middle of a maze and was being forced to go to another way when he already decided the other way. He felt regretful, he felt stupid, he felt _cold_. Literally. He shivered and sighed, he was probably getting a cold. After all, he did just got wet by the rain. Eiji glomps him out of nowhere… he felt _warm_ "Neh ochibi, did you get scared?" Ryoma could only stare at his sempai "Zenzen…" (Is that how it's spelled?) Eiji pokes Ryoma's cheek "You don't need to lie… just admit it nya~!" Ryoma ignored his sempai and shivered as soon as Eiji lets go of him, who then went to Oishi and starts rambling stuff.

Ryoma stood up and went to a nearest wall and sat down again at the ground then lean against the wall, he wanted to sleep and lean on something or someone… it would be better if it was a person 'cause it was more warmer than a cold wall. He sighed as he pulled his legs towards his chest. He then thought of the upcoming tournament… so he's really going to leave them… or…

The sky rumbles, and slowly the storm was clearing… and the lights finally went back on, Ryoma yawned as he slowly stood up. He felt a bit better after that short nap, "Neh sempai, when's the next tournament?" a first year asked Oishi "It's three days from now." Oishi replied "Yosh!!! Let's do our best for the next tournament!!" Oishi added, there was a chorus of energetic "HAI!!!"s Momo suddenly felt angry and looks at Ryoma who was leaning against the wall while his eyes were shadowed "As long as everyone's here… it's a sure win, neh ochibi?" Eiji said looking at Ryoma, Ryoma looks at the regulars they were looking at him, he made a small smile "Hai." He said in a soft voice, and all of a sudden he was grabbed by Momo by the shirt "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" Momo gripped his shirt tightly, everyone was surprised and confused, what's happening? Momo then said in a low voice that only Ryoma could hear him "W-why are lying to everyone like this?! Why are you trying to let their hopes up when you're just gonna let them fall at the end?!" Momo raises his fist in the air and…

FINALLY I UPDATE AFTER HOW MANY MONTHS…. again XD

So what do you guys think? Cliffy isn't it XD, thanks for the reviews if it weren't for them I would've given up on this fic, sorry if there were wrong spellings and wrong sentences… then again it's kind of normal, because NOBODY'S PERFECT!! Please review!! TY!!!


End file.
